


Our Line of Sight

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, horror movies, ot3 fic, technically not Len/Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kagamines force Miku to watch a horror movie with them. The method to their madness is simple: Miku hates horror movies. Now it's a matter of who she'll choose to protect her from the monsters. Len/Miku/Rin polyship oneshot. Warning for like one line of gore.</p><p>Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Nov. 18, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Line of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little Len/Miku/Rin oneshot I had written down as a prompt somewhere a godawful long time ago. It doesn't really have much Len/Rin since they're related and I don't write incest, but I guess that it could be read that way? Anyway, it's mainly Len/Miku and Miku/Rin since this is my favorite ot3.

Rin Kagamine likes Miku. She has for a while. What's not to like, after all? Miku's adorable and sweet and Rin can't imagine ever being lonely with Miku around. Of course, Miku has no idea, but it's that naivety that makes Rin like her, too. She's not innocent or ignorant, but she has a childish charm to her Rin hates to resist. She pouts beautifully, lips begging for a swift kiss. Of course, Rin wouldn't do that to her friend unless she knew she was okay with that.

For now, Rin will stick to her fantasies. Oh, and keeping her brother away from Miku, of course

* * *

Len Kagamine likes Miku. He doesn't know when it started, or maybe it was an inevitability he had already accepted before actually deciding that, yes, this girl was the one for him. He was still a kid in many ways, but Miku made him feel… Not quite so childish. It was hard to explain, since he doesn't feel like an adult yet, either. Maybe mature is the word for it. Looking at Miku, being around her, it makes him want to be a better person. It makes him want to understand her and the world around the two of them. He doubts he'll ever be worthy of someone like Miku, but he's trying, and he's proud of himself for that.

Now, if only his stupid twin could stay out of his way.

* * *

"I'm inviting Miku over," Rin tells him at breakfast on a slow Saturday. He's crunching on cheerios and wasting valuable mindspace reading the dumb puzzles on the back of the cereal box, but he looks up to glare at his sibling when she says that.

"Oh, are you?" their mother asks from the stove, where she's scrambling eggs.

Rin sighs. "Mom, can I invite Miku over?"

Their mother pauses as if she's genuinely thinking about it. Len almost wants her to say no, but then again he could see Miku today if she agrees. if he can convince Rin to let him join in whatever it is the two will be doing. It's unlikely, of course. They're both aware of the other's feeling for their friend and if Len can't imagine himself letting Rin join in his special time with Miku, then his sister probably won't let him, either.

"I don't see why not," their mother says pleasantly, playing with the ends of Rin's short, blonde hair. It's a mess since she's just gotten up. Len notices she looks a bit tired and it's probably because the silly girl stayed up late worrying about asking Miku over. It's not as though it's a date or anything, but it's what Len would do in her situation.

Urgh, no, he shouldn't be sympathizing with his dumb sister. He should be destroying her. Absolutely demolish her chances. Except that's not really who he is. He almost wishes it was.

Rin flounces off to give Miku a call and Len glares at her back and he sulks into his bowl of cheerios.

* * *

Rin's stomach is in knots by the time Miku's at her door, bike propped up on the front porch of the Kagamine residence. She presents herself with a smile, and Rin thinks she looks just as cute as she always does. She doesn't know how to put it into word since Miku's wearing the same boring pigtails as she usually has, and her shorts are nothing special, and her shirt has a stain on the hem, but her cheeks are pink from the effort of biking over, and she seems a little tired. Rin can't help feeling fond of Miku for putting so much energy into seeing her. Or maybe it's into seeing Len. She doesn't know anymore.

"Welcome!" Rin exclaims, throwing the front door wide. "You know the drill; shoes off, fun hats on, all that nonsense."

Miku smirks at her wording. Rin can hear her thinking ' _You're ridiculous,'_  and feels proud for the happy smile she's given the other girl.

She hears dishes clang. Len's still in the kitchen, puttering around and eating everything in sight. He's taken care of the crackers and cheerios. Maybe if he ate something healthy, he wouldn't be so hungry.

"Sorry, Len's being a pleb," Rin tells Miku. "Just try to ignore him."

Miku shrugs. "He hasn't done much yet," she responds. "He can join in if he wants, but I know the two of you don't really get along…"

Which isn't strictly true. Rin and Len get along fine when the topic of Miku is avoided. If that wasn't the case, Rin would have strangled her dear twin many years ago.

Rin waves off the suggestion. "Meh. He probably won't want to. he doesn't like horror movies."

Miku's face portrays worry now. "Horror movies? In the middle of the day?" she asks.

"The den is in the basement. It's nice as dark there," Rin assures her. She grins. "That is, if you're up for it."

Miku shrugs like it isn't a big deal, but Rin has a feeling it is. Miku has never enjoyed a single horror movie and more often than not ends up in someone's lap after a jump scare. It's adorable and just what she has planned for the day.

"Sounds fun," is how Len chooses to announce his arrival. he has a bowl of popcorn in one hand and Rin is surprised to see him actually dressed. His hair, while loose from its usual ponytail, is scruffed up in a way that would be attractive if it wasn't Len's dumb hair. Rin glares while Miku turns to greet him.

"Oh, good! You want to join?" Miku offers him that dazzling smile and Len sends his sister an obnoxious wink.

"I don't see why not," he says.

* * *

Len settles in on the couch, Miku situated between himself and his twin. Her hair is twirled up over her shoulders and wrapped around her bra straps so as not to get strands of hair in the buttery popcorn. Len watches her, rubbing his elbow where Rin pinched him on the way downstairs. She didn't say anything, but the pinch was enough to show her displeasure.

 _Sorry, sister mine,_  he internally says to Rin, glancing to the blonde girl as she snuggles up against Miku on the girl's other side.  _But I deserve just as much of a chance as you do._

He ignores the rush of jealousy over the fact that his sister, as a girl, is allowed to cuddle up to Miku platonically, while he can't. It's not like he'd even try anything. He just thinks it would be nice to be close to Miku, though he understands the problem with it. After all, he doesn't think of her platonically.

The previews are over soon enough, and the screen fades into the opening scene, throwing light into the dark basement room. Len munches popcorn and feels Miku relax at the calm scene of a family in the countryside. Nothing's gone wrong yet. Len can't help but feel a little diabolical as he hides the grin on his face.

* * *

Miku jumps, and the popcorn bowl is lucky to live through it. She squeaks an apology, and Rin pats her comfortingly. Neither of the twins are really that bothered by horror movies, but even Len can admit to being a bit uncomfortable with the gore content in this particular film. he flinches as a zombie's head is bludgeoned multiple times by a screaming, blood-covered mother.

"I'm just going to say," Miku whispers, "I am not a horror movie person."

Rin shoots Len a grin over the back of the couch, and he rolls his eyes back at her. Yeah. As if they didn't already know that.

* * *

Miku squeaks again a few minutes later, hiding her eyes in her hands and peeking between her fingertips at the tv screen. She immediately closes her fingers around her eyes when she sees what's happening.

"I think you two are enjoying this," she says.

Rin shrugs. Len munches on more popcorn.

* * *

Rin and Miku are clinging to each other, and Len is having a difficult time telling whether Rin is genuinely frightened or not. If he is, he'd be significantly less jealous, he thinks.

In any case, he reaches over and pats Miku on the shoulder and she buries her face in a pillow.

"It's not that bad," he reassures.

"Len Kagamine, you are a terrible person," she replies, slugging him in the arm.

* * *

The final plot point is now here, and Len is on the edge of his seat. Not because of the movie, the movie's crap. But because of Miku and how she's just steadily inched closer to him for that past few minutes. Rin is on the girl's other side and she seems genuinely interested in the movie, so she probably wouldn't notice Len reach over and take Miku's hand.

Just as he's going to do just that, a zombie breaks a long, disgusting arm through the door on-screen, and the main character shrieks.

Miku has had enough, and curls up around Len, her head in his lap.

"You guys are so mean," she mutters, covering her ears. Rin looks at you and Len can't help feeling a bit guilty for a few reasons. But then again, Miku is so close he can  _smell_  her.

The look Rin gives him is not pleased, but it isn't angry either. Instead, she reaches over and strokes Miku's hair.

"Do you want to stop watching?" she asks kindly. Miku nods, and the movie is paused without a moment's hesitation. Len blink as the lights in the den are turned back on, but Miku stays curled up against him.

"Hey, it's okay," Rin says, rubbing her back. She looks at Len, and he can see the question she's asking. He want to shrug, but he doesn't want this moment to end, because surely some sort of spell has Miku right here, right now, so close to him.

She's so warm.

So Rin slinks up behind the girl, looping her arms around her and cuddling her to comfort her. She must feel guilty, but Miku isn't mad. She allows Rin to come close, legs looping together and hair mixing. It's weird to have his sister snuggling his crush literally on top of him, but Len thinks it's cute in it's own way.

Len leans over and kisses Miku's cheek softly, letting the two of them relax on the couch in the aftermath of the movie.


End file.
